


Five Stages

by Gemfyre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Gen, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble inspired by Theon's time as Ramsay's captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages

 

The first reaction is fear. Upon coming to and finding yourself captured and bound, you scream to try and get help. And the scream never feels loud enough, because nobody comes to rescue you.

 

The second reaction is anger. “Let me go you bastard!” You scream, fighting against the bindings. Alternating between calmly trying to undo knots and locks and wasting your energy flailing against the rope and chain. Names and curses are called, but your captor just regards you with impassive eyes. You will pay for the insults later.

 

 

The third reaction is to bargain and plead. “Please, you don't understand. You have to let me go now. I have things to do back home. Dammit what can I give you so you'll just let me go already?”

 

 

The fourth reaction is panic, as you start to realise that you may be in for an extended stay as a captive. There is more screaming and fighting against your bonds, which eventually descends into hyperventilation and frightened tears. Your captor sits in the corner of the room watching, and a wolfish smile spreads over his face.

 

 

Eventually the fifth reaction settles in, exhaustion, acceptance, you have tried everything to free yourself, now you can only wait. After finishing a goblet of wine and chapter in a book he stands up and approaches.

 

 

 


End file.
